Chapter One: A New Life
by PolarFoot-AngelWing
Summary: A human suddenly turns into a cat. She finds herself in Thunderclan territory. She knows all about them ever since she readed a book about them. She is an apprentice, named Angelpaw. Angelpaw's mentor is Lionblaze. Angelpaw then finds out that...


* I woke up with a start* Yesterday, I was at my house, doing my hw and went to bed, waiting for a new day in school. My real name is Monica. Anyways, as I was saying, I woke up to find out that I was laying in grass in a forest-like place. I looked at myself and realized that I didn't have hands. Replaced in it was PAWS. I mean like real cat paws. Luckily, there was a pool of water near by, so I stood near it and I studyed myself for awhile. I was a real cat, a light brown\light gold and some white mixed pelt and I had dark blue eyes with green speckles in it. I looked wonderful. I looked around , and suddenly saw a gold blur coming toward me. It stopped and it looked at me. * Lionblaze* I recognized Lionblaze from the Warriors Series. I loved him! He is my fav. Cat J

I realized that I was in Thunderclan territory. **I wonder how.**" Who are you? Why are you in Thunderclan territory?" the gold tom asked. I was searching for words. " I…am Angel. I'am really sorry… I really didn't know that I was in your territory" I answered quickly back. " It's okay, Angel. Would you like to join Thunderclan?" OMG! I would see Firestar, Sandstorm, Hollyleaf, and all the others. It would be exciting. " Sure" I answered and the gold tom looked at me. " I am Lionblaze. It's really nice to meet you here. The leader, Firestar will be surprised to hear this. " I followed Lionblaze silently.

When Lionblaze and I finally entered Thunderclan, many cats that I knew where staring at me. I looked away and looked for Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan.

**LionBlaze's Pov**

**Angel. What a nice name. I mean… she's very quiet and honest and nice. I had some feeling that I would be her mate. I just… have feelings for her. Even though she was an outsider… I still love her voice and her actions and her feelings. I know I have Cinderheart as a mate , but I love Angel more than her. Angel … just gives me a special feeling…**

**Firestar's Pov**

**I looked at the she-cat in the clearing. I sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. " So, Angel , you wanted to join Thunderclan, right?" " Yes, Firestar" she answered back. " Follow me" I said as I leaped on to Highrocks, yowling ," May all Thunderclan cats gather around Highrocks for a new visitor!" Angel sat next down next to me, looking at the clan below. I smiled.**

**Cinderheart**

**So, There's a new vistior. Who could that be? I padded out of the Warrior's den and sat down next to my mate, Lionblaze. I looked up and saw a she-cat sitting near Firestar. OMG! She looks pretty! She looks like she came from heaven. Firestar cleared his throat and announced ," This loner, Angel , agreed to join our clan. Angel, would you like to become and apprentice?" Angel said bravely and smiled. " I do" " Then your name shall be Angelpaw and your mentor will be Lionblaze. Dang it! My mate is going to mentor her. He's lucky to have her as an apprentice. _**

**Lionblaze POV**

**Yayz! I am Angelpaw's mentor! I was really waiting for that to come. I was wishing to mentor her ever since I saw her today. I padded over to her and touched noses with her. I smiled and she blushed a little. She smiled back. " I'll promise you that I'll teach you everything that you need to know." She kept on smiling at me. " Ok, follow me… we'll hunt today, Angelpaw." " Okay" she said and followed me into the forest. **

**Angelpaw's POV**

**I followed Lionpaw into the forest. I smelled something. Was it fire? " Lionblaze? What is that smell?'' " It's a squrriel" I looked up at the tree, and sure there was, a squrriel. It went down the tree and landed on the ground. It looked around for something in the grass. " Crouch low and leap , and kill it with your claws" Lionblaze whispered, showing me a quiet example of hunting. I crouched down low on the ground and then I lept into the air, which seemed more like flying, and I killed the squrriel by biting it's neck. "Well done, Angelpaw" said Lionblaze. He smiled and I smiled back. I replyed ," Thanks, Lionblaze" He nodded. " No problem. You did an excellent job on your hunting move. It was perfect" I smiled bravely and licked him on the cheek. He suddenly blushed. This wasn't supposed to happen. It took me moments before I knew what just had happened. " Oh…. I … I am truly sorry… I didn't mean… I was so excited. I am sorry. Lionblaze looked at me with a smile. "There's no need for that. I…. wanted to say…" " Say what?" I asked him but he didn't want to finish. I guess I'll figure it out later. I heard a loud yowl coming toward us. It was Firestar. His eyes were huge with fear. " What's wrong, Firestar?" ….. **

**Lionblaze: Hey! Why didn't you let me finish?**

**Me: Because….that time will come later.**

**Lionblaze: But I….**

**Me: No Buts, Lionblaze. You'll get your part soon.**

**Lionblaze: When?**

**Angelpaw: What's going on with you two?**

**Me: Nothing, Angelpaw. It's a secret. You'll figure it out soon. **

**Angelpaw: Read and REVIEW!**


End file.
